Sweet Nothing
by natsu0027
Summary: When a mysterious woman offers a solution to all her problems Chloe hesitate enough to let the spell be performed.


Searching for tips to improve my English and writing skills I stumbled with , it's a prompt generator. A friend of my said it helps to write freely and I'm up to anything, it seems interesting. I'll try to write a story with a prompt every two days. So here I am!

**The prompt of today is**: The lead character tries a love spell.

**Title**: Sweet Nothing  
**Characters**: Chloe, Clark, Lana, OC  
**Pairings**: Clark/Chloe  
**Fandom**: Smallville  
**Rating**: T (I don't really understand the ratings, anyone can explain this to me?)  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own.  
**Summary**: When a mysterious woman offers a solution to all her problems Chloe hesitate enough to let the spell be performed.

Feedback is welcome :D

_._

**Part one**: _So I put my faith in something unknown._

It was a harmless fair so she said _yes_ when Clark asked her to go.

It was an apology for something that she let go days ago. She knew it was an apology, even if he said that it was just for fun. Nothing was simple fun with him when it was something like this: a date. There was no reason for this, the thing between them was over. The possible ¨thing¨, because he never had time to really try. To really make an effort, to really think about Chloe and just her. There was no time for Chloe the possible girlfriend, just Chloe the always gullible friend.

But she said yes.

And it was a nice time while it lasted. They visited the stands one by one, talking and laughing hard. Too hard to be real, but it was something near to normal and Chloe though that was good for both of them, maybe this time he really was trying. Holding hands they walked alongside everyone watching the games in display. Clark saw one and pull her to the booth.

"Let me try this!" He was excited and so she smiled at him letting him go. Chloe watched him while he was trying to control his force when Clark threw the ball and all the cans fell over. The boy responsible of the booth was surprised but Clark just pointed to a bunny plushie. His wide smile never leaving his face when he gave it to her. "For you, do you like it?"

Chloe smiled. "Thanks, it's cute." A bunny. A pink bunny. It was so awkward, so not her, she was no Lana Lang. She- He- Maybe everything was fucked up forever. There was no turning back. "Clark-"

"Clark? Chloe?" Just her luck.

Yes, there she was. Perfect, beautiful Lana Lang.

"Lana, hey." Nobody could said she didn't try to smile. It was more like a grim but she _tried_.

"Lana." Clark' smile was unreadable, Chloe just didn't try to understand it. She was so tired. "What are you doing here? Are you here alone?" Of course Clark is worried. No so many days ago Lana faced danger again by some stalker obsessed with her glorious skin and perfect beauty. Another resident in Belle Reve.

"No, I'm here with my aunt. She wanted to come and it seemed like such a nice fair I couldn't resist the offer." She looked the plushie and awwed. "It's so adorable, Chloe. Did you win it?" Maybe he hesitated just three seconds but it was enough for Chloe.

"Yes. Do you want it?"

"Chlo-"

"Really?! Thanks!" Lana just took the pink stuffed animal and hugged it like a treasure. "It's going to match perfectly the new design of my bedroom."

"You like this kind of stuff, don't you?" Chloe needed to let Clark know the difference between them, _he need to know_.

"You can said that." Lana said smiling with all her teeth.

"I know, pink is not my color, it suits _you_ better."

"Thanks." Clark was silent, Chloe just wanted the earth to swallow her. "Hey, my aunt is with some of her friends, do you want to go somewhere?"

"Lana-"

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Chloe was sabotaging her own date and the firm pressure in her shoulder where Clark's hand was it was notice that he knew it, too.

The night continued with the three of them. Lana always oblivious to all the tension around her. The guilty look on Clark's face, the sad-angered expression in Chloe. Maybe Chloe had been unfair to him, but he was doing everything so wrong that it seemed on purpose.

"Can you keep it for a second? I'll be right back." Lana smiled at Clark, her new bunny in his hands while she was leaving for the bathroom.

The silence lasted five seconds.

"Chloe-"

"It's OK Clark."

"It's not! Chloe, please, sorry. I didn't think. It really wasn't-"

"That's right, Clark! You don't think when is about me! You just don't think in me!"

"That's not true! Chloe, I care about you. You really matter to me, you-"

"Do you love me?" He looked at her with such surprised and frozen expression that she couldn't stand it. "OK." It was the last thing before she ran away.

The voice of Clark calling her overshadowed by the noise in the fair and the dull-sweet voice of Lana Lang. He could easily reach her, he had the ways to find her. But there was no Clark behind her. No Clark following her, hoping for her, waiting her. No nothing.

Se was been unfair. But he was afraid with the mere idea of loving her. That expression was pure terror.

_But he is trying._ That little voice in her head always letting her hope.

No more.

Just trying isn't enough.

_It's not enough._

...

She was still in the fair when the tears stopped. The tent was dark but the shadows embraced her all her time there while crying her heart out. The dark felt like a soothing presence in her agony.

"Better, my child?" Chloe froze, a terrified expression coming over her face when that voice addressed to her. She though she was all alone. "There is no need to be afraid, my child. I'm harmless."

"That isn't reassuring." She said without intent, she felt so tired.

"Maybe I can help you." Chloe snorted unbelieving. "No, no, my child. You must believe to make it work."

"No thanks, I don't want to buy what you're selling." Recovering, she stood up and wiped away invisible spots in her jeans.

"Just listen, darling. It's an easy way to solve all your troubles." Chloe snorted intently. There was never an easy way for anything.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure? It'd make things work." She was about to demur but just the idea of her relationship with Clark working was enough to made her hesitate. No necessarily their love life, or the lack of it. Just their friendship was worth all the pain the try to rescue it.

But it was too late.

"No. Thanks."

Chloe just lifted one corner of the tent and narrowed her eyes for the sudden light exposure. It was time to go home.

"Tomorrow is a new day. Everything is gonna be better, my child. You just rest and see." Chloe didn't look at her but she smiled at the sweet words. She really wanted to believe in that. Believe with all her soul.

_I'm living on such sweet nothing._

_._

To be continue...


End file.
